Marauding Hearts
by 3llyFaerie
Summary: Lily has started her school year at Hogwarts, but the only friend she has is in a completely different house to her.
1. A Crash

Maruading Hearts

Chapter 1: A crash

Lily Evans woke up because in her dream she had heard a loud crash and several screams. It took her a moment to realise that it wasn't a dream. She sat up in bed and looked around for the creator. Her various posters of different pop-stars and actors smiled garishly at her, it was the 70s so there were lots of brightly clad men with creepy combos.

Harold Evans ran into her room and cried: "Did you hear that? Your mother and I are going out to investigate." He turned to leave and remembered: " You are to _stay in the house_, Lily. D'you hear? _Stay in the house with your sister._" She giggled and mimed crossing her heart. He shook his head and waited outside the door for Lily's mother to give her a kiss.

"Darling, it'll be fine, probably just some young people messing around." She bent down and kissed her youngest daughter's forehead fondly. "Precious Lily." She smiled and glanced at their elder daughter, peering out of her room. "Petunia, dear, please stay in your room like I asked."

"Yes Mummy." She mumbled, but not before shooting her sister a look of deep hatred.

As the couple gingerly stepped out of their warm and safe abode, into the calamity of the street they hugged each other even tighter.

"It will be alright, Rosie." He whispered to her.

"I'm not worried…"

"You're sweating bullets, sweetheart." Her husband said sternly to her. She laughed quietly and wiped her damp forehead.

It turned out to be not nearly as bad as they had expected. There was a haughty looking man dressed in a black garment and a women looking sheepish and angry. Hiding behind them was a little boy, not more than eight years old, dressed in a white blouse that was six sizes too big for him, and reached past his knees.

The man stepped forward and held out his hand. "Good morning, I'm Tobias Snape. So sorry if we woke you." Usually the Evans would've engaged conversation and been more than welcoming but today, after being woken up and have their excitable children woken up, they were not happy. This man seemed to have a pompous manner that set their teeth on edge. "Yes, well, we'll be living in Spinner's End, I believe the house called the 'Water Mill'. If you would be so kind as to point us in the direction?" He had, by this time, dropped his revoked hand and jutted his nose up as if not wanting to make eye contact with his neighbours. They pointed vaguely in the direction that the supposedly run-down mill was supposed to be. "I don't suppose we'll be seeing much of each other." And he turned his back on them.

His family looked apologetic and the mother stepped forward to introduce herself. "I'm Eileen. Dreadfully sorry for my husband's behaviour, he doesn't like travelling." She whispered as they moved on.

"Severus." Mumbled the little boy. Rosie Evan's heart went out to him, the poor boy.

"Thank you. It's quite alright, we have two daughters as well who are a pain in the car!" The woman didn't notice the look of confusion that swept across Eileen's face. "Goodbye." She called as they ran after the haughty father.

The Evans looked at each other with complete confusion and annoyance. "They didn't even explain what the crash was!"

**A/N I do not own any characters, the wonderful J. does! x**


	2. Pride comes before a fall

**Pride before a fall**

Lily was so happy. She had bought her willow ten inch wand and new robes yesterday. Madame Malkin was very kind and at Flourish and Blotts the assistant gave her a cheeky grin. She had read and re-read 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot. She couldn't imagine the founders and everything. She had enjoyed buying her cat: Anne Boleyn. Everyone in the magical world was confused about it, but all her family, other than Petunia, had laughed. "I just hope she doesn't end up like her!" Lily laughed with her mother, about Henry VIII's ill fated second queen. Petunia was now being down-right horrible. She wore amulets and held her breath when Lily walked past. She called her 'insane' and whispered to her friends about her crazy sister.

Lily was walking happily down to the kitchen, and started making herself a sandwich. She twirled and danced around the tiled floor, padding gently from tile to tile. One of her favourite songs came on the radio and she sang along happily to it. "

"We, are never ever ever-"

"Going to see each other again?" Lily's sister Petunia had appeared, looking strangely sad.

"Don't be silly Tuney, of course we are. I'll come home for holidays and everything. We can write to each other and I'll tell you all about school-"

"No, Lily, you won't. Haven't Mum and Dad told you?" Now Petunia looked terrified.

"Told me what, Tuney?" Lily felt annoyed, why couldn't she just tell her?

"That I'm going to Boarding School. I'll never see you until the summer holidays and then I'm just going to go with friends. I will not live in the same house as you, you filthy anomaly." She said this simply, but with an undertone of bitchiness.

"What?" Lily said sharply.

"This will be the last time I talk to you."

"Petunia, so help me! You are my sister, I will not avoid you."

"Yes you will. I hate you and all of your freaks with you."

"Fine. I hope that you rot in hell, with your stupid world filled with stupid people. I curse you to marry a man who will spend his life as an underdog. Your child will be stupid, fat and his life will be unsuccessful. He will be regarded as a freak. If I could, I would give him the blessing of a magical life. How will you love him then. Goodbye, Petunia." She turned and marched back up to her room.

**Please Review! x**


	3. BFFs

**Marauding Hearts**

Best. Friends. Forever.

"Sev? Sev! " Lily's eyes darted around the crowded train station, looking for her best friend. Her heart started racing, her mind started melting and her eyes were like yo-yos.

"Lil? What's the matter?" From nowhere, Severus Snape popped up in front of her and smirked playfully. "You weren't worried that I'd abandon you were you?" He bowed to her and showed her the way to the train. Her parents had already kissed and hugged her goodbye, her Mother even burst into tears.

"You will be careful, won't you Lily?" Her father had said.

"Yes Daddy." She whispered.

On the train, Lily gazed at the plush furnishings and the mahogany side boards. "Wow." She mouthed.

"Yeah, it's alright." Severus had shrugged casually. They made their way through the train looking for an empty compartment, but all they could find was a small room with two people in it. Lily's eyes popped when she saw the two, devilishly good looking boys there.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in." One of them smirked.

"James, what on earth makes you think that that greasy-haired monster could be a cat?" His companion replied, and then adding to the new two: "My friend meant: Look what the snake brought in." He rested his hand on his lap and flicked his perfect hair to cover his chocolate eyes.

"Uh, Sev, let's go." Lily through a disgusted look at the two boys, who were smirking identically. The look was one she, though she didn't know it then, would use for the next five years on just those two.

"No, Lily, let's hear what their aspirations are to be." Lily shot a confused glance at Severus and shook her head.

"Aspirations? Well, obviously Gryffindor for me. _For those who dwell brave at heart_. My dad was in it too, so was his granddad and so on." One of them, James, rolled his eyes and looked over to the other.

"Ah, well, all my families been in Slytherin…"

"Slytherin? I thought you were alright?" They laughed together.

"…but I hope not. All that pure blood mumbo jumbo. What a load."

"And your names are?" Severus asked nastily.

"Well, my dear chum, I am James Potter and this, I believe, is Sirius Black. You?" Severus snorted and gave him a look as if to say: _So?_

"Severus Snape"

"And you, redhead?" James asked, not unkindly.

"Lily. Evans." She mumbled, still slightly overawed that they would dream to talk to her.

"I haven't heard your name…heard Snivellus' alright. Load of pure blood, but your Mum, she married a muggle-born didn't she? Hmmm…"

"That's because she's a muggle-born too. Now, once you've finished acting like a jerk, we'll find some civilised conversation." Snape said, ice cold.

"You'll have to wait a while mate. He's not prone to stop." Sirius leaned back with his arms spread out. James was running his hand through his hair and looking at himself in the window. Lily wished she could talk more but she could tell Severus was annoyed.

" Bye, Snivelly. Bye, Evans."

**None of these characters belong to me and please review! xx**


	4. An Inconvenient Separation

**Marauding Hearts**

An Inconvenient Separation

Lily Evans gasped as she saw the luminous light reflected on the great lake. She nudged Severus, who was sitting next to her on one of the many boats slowly making their way across. Hagrid, the kindly big giant, was yelling out instructions and heaving Frank Longbottom out of the water. She had met him just once and she could tell he was not a very…sophisticated boy. Severus was watching her face intently, for any sign that she wasn't impressed.

"So, Lils, you'll be in Slytherin I think." He casually stated. "You've got good brains and a head on your shoulders. Thank God you're not like those brawny idiots over there." He pointed to the two boys: James and Sirius. _Potter and Black_ Lily hastily corrected her thoughts. _You're not in primary school any more, and Sev hates them. It's just…I don't._ She secretly glowed at the praise Severus had given her, she liked it when he complimented her. It made her feel special and she was so worried she would be rubbish at magic and that they would kick her out.

"Mmm…what are the other houses? I know Slytherin…and a little about Gryffindor." She asked, apprehensive that he would think she didn't want to be in his favoured house. She thought she did, well, she wanted to be with Sev. That was enough wasn't it?

"Hmm…well there's Gryffindor, for the brawny idiots who spend their time showing off and Ravenclaw for the brainy people who spend their time in the library or ramming it down other people's throats. Then there's Hufflepuff for the people who aren't clever, strong or ambitious." He snorted and shook his head. "No Lils, Slytherin is the one for you. It's for people who are clever, but not cocky and have a good dose of common sense. We know where we want to go, see?"

"Yeah…" She wasn't sure whether or not Severus' explanation was unbiased or not. She enjoyed the thought of being clever and in Ravenclaw or being brave and in Gryffindor. _No _she firmly thought_ What would I do without Sev? _

"Finally. We're here." Severus gestured to the docks, and some of the students making their way up to the looming castle. Lily gasped as she saw the great grey building ahead of her. There were turrets, gothic windows, moats, mazes and so many twinkling lights Lily lost count.

They walked up the steep hill, slipping occasionally on the wet grass. At the wooden oak door a witch with a pointed black hat and a green robe stood imperiously. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Because this is your first year, you will be sorted into a house. Now come this way." She pointed a hand towards the inner castle and slowly the students scuttled in. As the last group -Black and Potter- fell in the door shut behind them. _This is actually happening!_ Lily skipped excitedly.

"Oi! Evans! No need to act like a rabbit." Sirius Black called. She blushed a deep shade of red, rivalling that of her hair. Severus threw one last look of disgust to the two and steered her into the Great Hall. Before, she felt a little overcome but now she felt so overwhelmed she staggered back. The Hall was cavernous, with five tables spreading as far as the eye could see. Four were parallel to each other and one was at the top. All eyes were on the timid little group and she could see a wizard chuckling at her inquisitive stare.

"That's Dumbledore." Severus hissed to her. Lily felt mortified, this was her new headmaster! She quickly averted her eyes.

"Ajal, Thomas!" The teacher, who Lily now knew to be Professor McGonagall, called out. Under a little stool, Lily saw a peculiar hat. THe creases made it look as it it had…_a face_. McGonagall pulled it out and placed it on his head.

The crease…the mouth…opened and started talking. "Hmm…kind heart, willing to go to a sacrifice for friends…Hufflepuff!" The hat cried out spontaneously.

"You didn't tell me this was what was going to happen!" Lily whispered accusingly to Severus. He shrugged and gave a look saying: _No biggy._ McGonagall carried on, the hat occasionally just making calls as soon as it touched the scared first-year underneath's head, until she got to E.

"Evans, Lily!" Lily nervously made her way up to the stool. She gingerly placed herself on it and bit her lip. Her bright green eyes darted around the hall, looking for some reassurance. She could feel the weight of the leather hat on her head. " Ahhh…this one's got brains, and also a strong sense of loyalty. Kind…and brave." At that one word Lily closed her eyes. _Brave,_ _that's a Gryffindor trait. _She cursed. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. She smiled, and didn't feel awful.

She joined the table with the red and gold banners above it. Sirius Black patted a seat next to him but she shook her head and sat with Marlene McKinnon instead. She looked across at Severus, and saw a wounded look cross his face. He of course was sorted into Slytherin and they made eyes at each other from across the room. Potter was also sorted Gryffindor, which gave her an odd thrill of joy. But she wasn't with Sev. Oh shit.

**A/N None of the characters, buildings and etc belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling! Also, please review or else I won't do the next one!**


	5. A Parting of Ways

**A parting of ways**

"Sev! Sev wait!" Lily sprinted down a corridor, she didn't know which, and tried to catch up with her friend. "Sev, I couldn't help it!"

He spun around like an angry wasp, "_Help it? _Of course you could've helped it! You could've asked it to put you in Slytherin. Now I can't help you, look after you, you could…you will be _alone_ tonight."

Lily recoiled and put on an angry face " Thanks for your faith in my social awareness." She said furiously "I'm glad I'm not in your stupid house. All through the feast I had people asking me if I knew anyone and when I told them about you, they turned away and whispered: _that one's friends with a Slytherin_." She started crying and when he reached out to her she grabbed her hand back . "No! I hate you and I hope you and all your precious Slytherins go to hell!" She screamed at him and ran back to her Gryffindor group.

**Sorry, really short one. Please take the two seconds to write a review! **


	6. Do magic Hats make mistakes?

**Do Magical Hats make mistakes?**

Lily stepped into the portrait hole, after having a painful chat with the portrait lady. She was going on about responsibility and how Lily should've remembered the passcode, until a helpful fifth former came out. Lily was stunned and couldn't speak a word of thanks. The fifth former stalked off muttering about tongue-tied first years. When Lily saw the comfy sofas and the many desks surrounding the room she felt, for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, at home. The roaring fire filled the room with a musky scent and a warm aroma. Lily smiled and quietly sat in one of the chairs reading a book.

"Oi, first year. Move it." A laughing voice ordered. Lily's eyes glanced up at a third year, she had noticed her during the meal because she was making rather a lot of noise. Lily sighed and carried on reading her book. From the noises of disbelief the third-year was making, she was not happy with this. "I don't know who you think you are-"She growled

"I'm Lily Evans and I believe it is my right to sit in a chair in the common room of _my_ house." Lily cut in. Other people were beginning to watch and Lily could feel herself growing red.

"_Your _house? You're the one who's friends with the Slytherin. In fact, you're the one who wanted to be in Slytherin!" She said viciously. "Move!"

"Never the less, I am in Gryffindor. This remains the common room of my house and this chair is open for anyone to sit in."Lily was used and very good at arguing. She could win any debate someone wished to have with her.

"Well them maybe you should run back to Slytherin." She hissed. "You're not wanted here."

"Do you think the sorting hat was wrong?" Lily said incredulously. She raised her eyebrows and finally looked up from her book.

"It makes mistakes, and mark my words. _You won't last a day in Gryffindor_. You'll be running back to your precious Slytherins by tomorrow lunch."

**Please Review! Sorry, it's a short one. x**


	7. Making Friends

**Making Friends**

Everyone was stunned at Lily's audacity, but also impressed at her cool-headedness. She had kept the armchair, and carried on reading her book without a care in the world.

"More Ravenclaw I think." One girl whispered.

From across the room James and Sirius were watching her. They had heard the fight and were smiling at each other. "That ones got fire." Sirius whispered.

"Mmm…" James hummed thoughtfully

"But she's with that Snivellus bloke."

"Grrr…"

"Wonder what he's got over her."

"Grrrrrr…"

"James? You sound like your having a shit."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

Sirius laughed but James still gazed at Lily. He felt a lightly warm feeling in his gut and a smile on his lips. "Lily." He whispered so his new friend could not hear. At that moment Lily looked across the room and saw James Potter's eyes on hers. She dropped her gaze down but not before James saw a glimpse of emerald eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Potter?" Lily called. James looked up, shocked that she would address him.

"Why would there be something wrong, Evans?" James said smoothly. He plastered his trademark grin, that the girls were already swooning for. "Unless you want me to make some trouble." He smiled mischievously.

Lily could feel her cheeks blushing, but plowed on. "I don't care what you do Potter so long as you don't stare at me whilst you do it." She said carelessly.

Sirius laughed and clapped him on the back "Mate, not her. She need to be tamed first." Everyone laughed quietly and Lily mutinously read her book.

"By who?" James asked his seemingly knowing friend.

"Whoever can be bothered."

**Please review! **


	8. Good Morning Glares

**Good morning Glares**

Lily squinted into the bright sunlight that filled the room. She had forgotten to shut her burgundy curtains last night so was woken up very early, but she could hear whispers.

"Should we do it?" One giggled stupidly.

"Yeah, she deserves it! Little prick."

"OK, ready?"

"Yeah!"

"3,2,1, GO!"Lily heard a bucket being banged against the mahogany bedside table and felt a jolt of cold water wash over her skin. She screamed as loud as she could and curled into a ball again. Commotion was everywhere. Alice had woken up and was yelling at the girls who had just pranked Lily and another girl, Lily thought she was Marlene (from the feast), was growling at the intruders.

"You bitch!" Marlene shouted. "What's she done to you?"

"She showed me up last night, the little twerp." Lily recognised the voice of the stupid third-former she had refused to move for last night.

"So you throw cold water over her?"

"Oi! You're just some tiny first former, you're not ordering people round here." She hissed.

"I'LL ORDER ANYONE WHO BLOODY THROWS BLOODY WATER OVER MY FRIEND!" Marlene screamed. Lily was taken back; she hadn't thought of Marlene as a friend, but now she was glad for her loyalty.

"Miss McKinnon!" Everyone turned their heads to look at the imperious figure of Professor McGonagall. "How dare you defile this castle with your expletives! And more to the point wake everyone up with them!" Her lip was a line of anger and her skin was white.

"No, Miss-"

"No excuses, Miss Fortescue!"

"No, Miss seriously-"

"I said enough! You, Miss McKinnon will be deducted thirty points from your house and you, Miss Fortescue will be deducted five for contradiction!" And she whisked out of the room before anyone could say another word.

"I hope you're happy you wankers." Marlene whispered venomously to the third-formers.

"Oh yes, we're overjoyed." They had smug smiles on their faces that Alice would happily have slapped off. With that they pranced out of the room and laughed over their shoulders.

All this time, Lily was still curled up on the bed. She had heard what had happened and she felt that it was all her fault. "Marlene-"

"Marl."

"Marl, I'm really sorry." Lily sat up and hugged her.

"Lily?" Alice raised and eyebrow and gestured to be let in.

"Of course!" They opened their arms and let Alice come in. They all laughed and hugged each other. "Friends Forever?"

"Forever!" They chorused. Over the years, Lily did not know what she would've done without them.

At Breakfast, all the Gryffindors noticed with dismay that many of the crystals in the great sand-glass had gone to the top. Word circulated that the third-formers had gone in, chucked cold water over one of the new girls and her friends had yelled at them. Unfortunately, the students were impressed that the first-years had stood up for themselves. It was tradition that they should be squashed into shape, but not as extreme as that, and not on their first morning.

When the three girls came down with the rest of the new-pupils, students looked at them.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Lily whispered to Marlene, who was fast becoming the leader of the trio.

"Good, I think." She led the way through the crowd to an empty space on the benches. They tucked into a meal of fried eggs and toast, smothered in creamy butter.

"Good god, this food is delicious!" Alice said in joy.

"Mmmm" Lily hummed appreciatively.

At this moment James and Sirius came in. They had already made friends with the other two people in their dorm, called Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Lupin was a quiet, but jovial boy who already had the title: 'The Sensible One'. Pettigrew was a weaselly boy who was small, chubby and with watery eyes. He was thrilled to be part of the cool gang, but when it came to battles of intelligence, he fell out.

"Look over there." Sirius quietly pointed to the direction of Lily and her friends. "That's surprising."

"I don't know mate, she's not that vicious."

"Not too vicious for you obviously." Sirius said with a grin.

"Yeah..."

And the best part was that the third-formers all got detentions.


	9. A Talented Jackass

**A Talented Jackass**

"Lily, what on earth did you do before you knew about magic?" Marlene asked. She was very inquisitive and quite thick-skinned.

"Well…I learnt maths and history." Lily said apprehensively, they might not know about them.

"Like HOM? With Professor Binns?" Alice asked, she was interested in another type of history.

"Yeah…but it's like the Tudors and stuff. You know….Richard the Lion Heart and the Six Wives of Henry VIII." Lily asked hopefully.

"Who's Richard the Lion Heart? If he's a muggle then…" Marlene said bluntly.

"He's a King of England."

"Ooohhh…I know a king! James I! He's the one who hunted down loads of witches and wizards!"

"Yeah! Those was the stuart kings…" All through breakfast the two witches asked Lily about History and all of her subjects. When they took a look at their timetables, they saw they had charms first. "I'm so excited! I love charms!" Lily squealed.

"Have you ever done any?" Marlene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but that's besides the point."

Inside the charms room, a tiny little elfish teacher squeaked through his reedy voice: "Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Flitwick, I will teach you charms." He nodded, as if following a routine. "First, we will teach you the leviting spell, then we will progress onto various other charms. I must warn you, you may practice in Hogwarts, but you are not to use your new-found knowledge to create discomfort to another student." This produce titters from the trouble-makers: James and Sirius.

"They're going to find that difficult." Marlene whispered. Lily felt so ecstatic, she even forgot to scowl at Potter. Half way through the lesson, and the children had finally been allowed to get their wands out, only two people in the class had managed to levitate something: James and Lily.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily flourished her wand and raised the little feather into the air. She even managed to get it to tickle Alice before dropping it.

Across the room James was moving his wand in complicated movements: "Wingardium Leviosa." He cried and raised his glasses off his nose and onto Sirius'.

Flitwick was amazed at the twos wand-work. "Miss Evans! Fantastic, and a very proper usage! Mr Potter, very impressive indeed." Flitwick looked at the way the two regarded each other and a very naughty idea came to mind. "You shall have to sit next to each other, and try to make your spells more practical."

James grinned, but Lily looked up in dismay. "Professor, please can I stay with my friends? I…"

"No, Miss Evans. Isn't Mr Potter your friend?" He asked with a smile.

"Definitely." James said with a smile. Lily tossed her brilliant red hair over her shoulder and stalked back to her friends.

"What? What did Flitwick want with you?" Marlene demanded.

"I have to move to sit with Potter…" Lily said miserably.

"Why? He doesn't normally do stuff like that." Alice asked

" Because he thinks we can help each other…make our spells better."

"Blimey Lily! Why are you so upset? Most girls would kill to be able to sit next to Potter every charms lesson."

"Not every!" Lily wailed.

"Evans! We're to sit here." James pointed to an empty desk. He grinned mischievously and ran a hand through his tousled brown hair.

"Potter, I don't care where I sit as long as it's away from you." Lily said venomously. She didn't see James' face fall or his eyes squint. She felt annoyed, that she would be taken away from first Sev, and then Alice and Marlene. It was as if fate was trying to pull her away from comfort and into the stupid life of this stupid arrogant toe rag. He may make her heart flutter a little, but she would not be one of those stupid girls who swooned after him.

"Unfortunately, Evans, that proposal will not be accepted." James was numb with the shock of being thrown off by a girl. The bell rang after five minutes of the bickering and Lily hopped off her stool and ran over to her friends.

"How was it?" Marlene asked eagerly.

" I told you, Marl, I don't like him. It was dreadful." Her friends gave each other 'the look' that meant: _She's lying. _

"So, Potions next!" Alice broke the silence.

"Uhhh….Potions. It's meant to be really difficult." Marlene groaned theatrically.

"Who's the teacher?" Lily said.

"Slughorn."

"What's he like?"

A nearby third-year called out: "Food!" He and his friends laughed and carried on.

"He's a bit of a walrus, but he's very kind." Alice looked serene and happy, Lily wondered how she could control her emotions like that. Lily just went from opposite ends of the spectrum: Joy to Fury. Her parents used to say that she changed from 0-10 in a second. Sev...

"Here we are. He's head of Slytherin so it's in the dungeons."

"Slytherin?" Alice shot her a meaningful look.

"Uh…he must be awful!" Lily hastily carried on with a laugh. Marlene had watched how Lily's face lit up and Alice's protective glance at her. Of course Marlene had heard the rumours that she had wanted to go into Slytherin with a friend, but now she understood.

"OK, who is it?"

"Who's what?"

"Who's your boyfriend in Slytherin?"

Lily blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Who is he!" Marlene demanded.

"He's…he lives in my village and he told me I had magic. He was the first friend I had outside school really."

"What's his name?"

"Sev."

"Full name" Marlene growled.

"Severus Tobias Snape." Lily said sarcastically.

"Snivellus! The one Potter hates?" It all fell into place. Lily was friends with Severus, Severus was probably crushing on her and Potter adored Lily. He naturally hated Severus and was really happy when Lily had to sit with him in Charms.

"I guess…"

"Oh."

Lily was annoyed with Marlene. Couldn't she just like him for her sake?

"Ok, let's go into Potions." Alice intervened quickly.

Potions was amazing. On every shelf there were dusty bottles and little baskets with dried legs and things. Books were strewn across the tables and at the front there was a cauldron with a pungent odour being released. Behind the cauldron there was a wrinkled face (or a seriously fat one) welcoming them.

"Hello! Hello! This is Potions class, we will be exploring all the different mixtures and tinctures, the ingredients and temperatures! You will learn how to become a great witch or wizard, if you try." Slughorn said this all very happily and came around the cauldron. Lily had to stifle a giggle; Slughorn really was enormous! "Today, we will try a Babbling Beverage, which will cause the recipient to talk without will. I must warn you, this is no Veritesirum, you will not unlock secrets, merely had the amusement of watching someone talk nonsense."

"Lily? Lily where are you?" Lily heard a voice, which sounded like someone she knew very well.

"Sev?" Lily's eyes widened. "Sev, no! Don't talk to me right now, all my friends will think I'm weird."

Severus' lip curled. "Weird? You've got friends?" He was leering at her.

"Yes, and they don't like Slytherins. Or you."

"Me? Why would that be?" Lily shook her head. "Because James Potter has risen to be the most popular boy in the year and anyone who is friends with me will be hexed. I have no friends in any house other than Slytherin. We will stand together and ignore the likes of James Potter."

"Sev…" Lily reached out to him.

"Don't touch me! I've also heard that he's all over you! That he's already trying to get you to go out with him."

Lily's temper was now in flames. "I don't know what you've heard but I hate James Potter." Lily hissed. "I have nothing more to say to you." Lily turned back to Slughorn who was demonstrating how to peel a bezoar.

In the lesson, Lily once again succeeded. And once again, another person did too: James. "Fantastic! Miss Evans, you have a gift!"Slughorn boomed. Lily could feel herself turning red. "Ah, Mr Potter! You too, both of you are exemplary. These are wonderful. In fact…" Lily could feel panic rising through her. "Try them out on each other!" Lily glared at James with dislike and her simply put on a crooked smile.

"Fine." They gave each other a vile of the potion and watched each other for who would swallow first.

"Come on! We haven't got all day!" Slughorn laughed jovially. He looked over at his class: Gryffindor and Slytherins and thought how tedious it was that they hated each other.

Lily feinted drinking it, and tricked James into swallowing his. Immediately he started babbling nonsense, and the whole class laughed. They looked to Lily but she just grinned and showed her full vial. Lily's friends snorted with laughter, but Slughorn insisted she drink it. James was starting to talk sense now, and was able to laugh at Lily's nonsense. By the end of the lesson, Slughorn had decided to put them together.

"Sir! No, please!"

"Ok Sir." James said.

Lily rounded on him. "No, Sir, not ok. Please can I stay with my friends?"

"Miss Evans, it would help your potions enormously. Go with Mr Potter next lesson an we'll see how it goes."

Lily felt miserable and thought: _Talented Jackass_.

**Please Review!**


	10. Amiable Conversations

**Amiable Conversations**

Lily had been at Hogwarts one week, and was thriving. Every lesson, she worked her absolute hardest and achieved her absolute best. Her friends already considered her as loyal, clever and kind. Her usually grim mouth was now prone to a merry smile and her eyes twinkled constantly. Her teachers regarded her as a bright girl, who was willing to learn. She was a good role model, but not the point of goody-goodyness.

There was one, tiny but very hot fly in the ointment. His name was James Potter. Lily now sat with him in almost every lesson due to their intelligence. The teachers urged them to talk to each other, and James certainly tried. He told her about his ambitions, opinions and family. Lily remained silent and only occasionally made a non-committal grunt.

James urged her to talk for herself, but she wasn't even monosyllable. In charms, one day, Lily finally got a glimpse at Potter's feelings.

"Lily, what do you think of this spell?" James said as he made a complicated movement and made a little pink heart in the air.

Lily raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She bent over her wand, which was making little stick-men move.

"How about this one?" Two people appeared in the air and kissed. One was a red head and the other had tousled brown hair.

Lily did not, needless to say, answer.

"How about _this _one?" Six words appeared in the air: _Will you go out with me?_ They were wrapped in a heart, with the letters L and J.

"How about this one, Potter? _Piss Off and get a life._" Lily said angrily.

"Miss Evans! Please refrain from using such language." Flitwick reprimanded.

A couple of weeks later, James tried again.

"Evans, will you come here for a moment?" James called in the middle of a busy corridor.

"Potter, I'm busy." She said and started to walk on. James tugged on her arms and lifted his lips up to her face. For a moment Lily was terrified he would kiss her. She didn't want her first kiss in a corridor, with a boy she disliked.

Instead, he whispered in her ear: "Go out with me…"

Lily pulled away and scowled at him. "Fuck off Potter." And walked away.


	11. Presents and Parties

**Presents and Parties**

It was a merry Christmas at Hogwarts even though rumours were being spread around. A wizard, the name is unknown, was terrorising certain muggle villages. He was maiming and murdering the poor innocent people, just for not having powers. Lily was disgusted as to why someone would do that, but was terrified herself. Apparently this wizard was also killing muggle-born witches and wizards.

Nevertheless, the teachers seemed to be trying extra hard to make the Christmas special. Every meal there were sumptuous dishes and Hagrid was already putting up giant Christmas trees. Lily would be staying at school during the holidays, but not because she wasn't wanted.

_Lily, _

_Why are you not staying through the christmas holidays? We want you back with us, we want to hear tales of Hogwarts! _

_If you're worried about Petunia, then she's staying with a new bloke: Dudley. He's (though don't tell her so!) an elephant, and an awful bully. I don't know what she sees in him._

_Please sent your owl back as soon as possible with an answer, Daddy sends his love, _

_Mummy._

_x_

Lily had read and re-read this letter a billion times. She wanted to go back- sure. But Petunia...she needed some time away and also Lily still felt a little like an outsider. Due to her brains and will-power, she was occasionally picked on. These holidays were the perfect opportunity to become more popular. Marlene was staying at Hogwarts.

"Duh, all those hot boys are staying!"

And so was Alice.

"Mum's with the babies, and I don't want to hear the crying constantly!"

Lily didn't tell them her reason, she was worried they would disapprove. The holidays had just started and they were sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch. Lily ate very little usually, not because she was dieting, but she found a clear stomach helped her think. And she had a lot to think about. Not only the new blood-thirsty group, Petunia and friendships, she also had to worry about Potter following her around constantly. It was getting embarrassing how often he asked her out, and it wasn't even flattering now.

"It's not as if he likes me!" Lily moaned. "He just wants the attention."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Lily." Marlene corrected. "He stares at you constantly, he's actually nice to you and he doesn't hex you. That's three things he doesn't do to any other girl."

Alice nodded her head, and patted Lily sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Lily. It seems any boy that makes any advances on you will probably have him in his way-"

"Literally. There'll probably be a fight or something...Oh and that reminds me. Don't let anyone calls you Lil or Lils, it's Lily." Marlene carefully flicked her hair and fluttered her eyes at some boys going past. "No need to shorten your name."

"You can shorten yours to Marl!"

"That's because it sounds good, now scoot up."

Lily opened her eyes slowly, taking in every little shaft of light. She did this with pleasure, until she felt a massive bounce on her bed.

"Lily! Lily, I'm not waiting any longer to open my prezzies! Lily wake up!" With this she felt a solid object hit her leg.

"Alright! I'm up, see?" Lily sat up and glared at Marlene, and smiled at Alice who was looking sheepish.

"Sorry, she's like a little two year old with presents." Alice rolled her eyes at Marlene.

"Ok...so...who goes first?"

By the way Marlene leaned forward to her massive pile, Lily supposed that was a rhetorical question. Marlene ripped the wrapping off a small square-shaped present, and gasped when she saw it. "Tickets to see The Howling Unicorns! There's three of them, one for each of us. Thanks Jack!" Jack was her twenty-five year old brother who had married a very rich witch and had two little children. He always sent his sister the most expensive presents. "I wrote to him and told him all about you, so I suppose he meant these for us...I don't know if Mum and Dad will let us go on our own though..."

"Ok...me now?" Lily asked. She took the smallest one, a little circular present, and gently ran her wand down the sellotape so it wouldn't break. She gently took it off and revealed that it was a box of chocolates. She took one look at the tag and threw them to Marlene. "Potter." She hissed. Marlene grinned at Alice as if to say: I told you so. "Wait! Don't eat one." Lily took out her wand and muttered. "Specilis Revilio." A little pink heart rose out of each of the chocolates and Alice gasped.

"Love potion? He wouldn't!"

Marlene looked grim. "Yes he would."

Lily, however, was outraged. "How dare he! I will not be controlled or...or...or forced into any love. The arrogant, cocky jerk." The two girls let Lily rant it out. The rest of the present opening was a little more subdued, but Lily was overjoyed when she saw what her parents bought her. "A course in the summer holidays to improve charms and transfiguration!" Lily was ecstatic, but her friends shook their heads.

"Nutcase." Marlene muttered.

"Hey ladies, how do you feel about a party later?" Sirius Black leaned casually over their table, looking annoyingly arrogant. "It'll be in the Common Room, at ten. Only first years allowed."

Lily stood up and went bright red with rage. "Have you spiked the drinks with love potion?" She spat at him.

"Aaahh...I'm guessing it didn't work." Sirius grinned at Marlene, who fluttered her eyelashes. "What a pity. James will be disappointed." Lily, by this point, was practically having a fit.

"So you knew too? What would...How could...Who even...argh!" Lily raised her hand up to slap him, but hastily put it down. Instead she brought out her wand.

Sirius regarded it warily. "Now, Evans, don't go getting yourself a detention." He batted it away. "You wouldn't want to make me mess your pretty face off. In fact, if I did that, James would probably mess my face up worse..." He actually had the audacity of stroking his hand across her cheek. Alice shuffled uncomfortably and Marlene looked like she was about to bite his arm.

"Fine, Black. Tell your friends that we would be delighted to come." Lily said with an ugly face on.

"Seriously?"

Lily nodded and brandished her wand in a way that Sirius ran.


	12. Preparations

**Preparations**

Lily, Marlene and Alice lay in the spacious Gryffindor girls' bathroom. They were in the bath, with all the different bubble bath taps running, and gossiping.

"Lily, what are you going to wear?" Marlene stretched one of her long legs in front of her and admired it.

"I don't know, what's a good thing to wear to say: Get lost James Potter. ?"

"You could design a t-shirt."

"Maybe not."

"You could wear the most devastatingly gorgeous dress that makes all the boys (except the ones following me) run after you. James can't handle two hundred boys, can he?" Marlene looked pleased with this idea.

"One problem. I don't have a devastatingly gorgeous dress."

"Ah, but I do."

"Of course you do, you're the slut of the year." Alice teased.

"Hey!"

The girls sat on Lily's bed, looking at dresses. Marlene was currently trying one on, that looked highly inappropriate and gorgeous. It was a deep burgundy red, that was so tight Lily couldn't think how she could breath in it. There was a key-hole in the back and it was cut just above her knees.

"Marl-"

"No, it's cool."

"You can't-"

"Yes I can."

"The teachers-"

"Who cares?"

"They will!"

"So?"Alice and Lily looked at each other in despair. "Now Lily try one on." Marlene ordered everyone about, her friends had got used to it.

Lily stood up and walked towards Marlene's wardrobe. She flicked through the different dresses, until she found a green one. "How about this one?" She held it up for inspection.

"Hmm…good. It suits your eyes and it's not too frilly. Try it on."

Lily obliged and gasped at its tightness. "Wow." She turned around in front of the mirror to see it was truly a gorgeous dress. It was cut just below the knees, and it was a strapless green silk.

"Oh my god, you look amazing!" Alice squealed. "Now I'll try mine." She brought out a blue, that was a turquoise. It was quite long, and not very tight, but it did look elegant and graceful.

"I've just thought of something. Why don't we get the three 'marauders' to fall for us! Lily and Potter, me and Black and Alice and Remus!"

"No." Lily's eyebrows shot up.

"I don't know…I like Remus as a friend."

"I hate Potter."

"I know Lily, but you're going to have to get over that." Marlene chastised.

"No Marl!" Lily was close to crying.

"No, no, don't cry, your makeup will smudge!" Hastily Marlene gave her a hug and whispered. "We'll be with you all the time and if he does anything you don't want to do there will be a whack in store for him. Come on, group hug!" They all gathered round and hugged hard.

At the other end of Gryffindor Tower, four boys were thinking of tactics for the party tonight. James was sprawled across the bed, playing with a little golden snitch. He had already been chosen for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as seeker, and was renowned for his quick reflexes and broom-skills.

"So, James, how are you gonna get Lily?" Sirius was running a hand through his well-groomed hair, whilst looking at himself in the mirror. James closed his eyes and imagined Lily's face, smiling, and her coming closer- "James! You're not going to get her like that, mate." James shook his head and brought himself out of his daydream.

"Uh, my devilish charm and good-looks." He grinned roguishly and ran his hand, in an identical movement to Sirius', through his hair.

"God, I'm surprised you can fit your head in the room." Remus said, but with slight annoyance. His uniform was looking even shabbier than usual, and there were huge bags under his eyes.

James noticed his friend's tone, and also his appearance and put two and two together. "Is she no better?" He asked softly.

"Worse." Remus answered shortly. His mother was ill, and was slowly sinking into a depression. His father had died, after leaving them, two years previous. Lupin was not rich, and his werewolf condition was slowly bringing the family's profits down. He had a younger sister who was just as ill, and had a short-life expectancy. Of course, he only told his friends part of this. He could not find the strength to tell them about his werewolf problem.

"She'll get better, mate. She will." James promised. Lily didn't see the side of him where he was kind, caring and loyal. She refused to see the positive traits, only the negative.

**Please review!**


	13. Party Like you Mean it

**Party Like you Mean it**

The three girls weaved their way through the crowd towards the music. All the first-formers were excited that they could be alone, without the elder children supervising. When the three arrived, in their provocative dresses, all the boys gasped and moved closer towards them. Who would've thought that timid Lily Evans would dress like that?

Marlene fluttered her eyelashes at whoever would look and swayed her hips towards whoever dared come near. Alice looked quietly pretty, in a docile calm way. Her eyes were bright with excitement. Lily's face was flushed and her green dress reflected the light in a dazzling way. Her pupils were dark ovals of pleasure.

When the four boys -the marauders- saw them their eyes popped. "Ok. That's….a big development." Sirius whispered. James wasn't looking at anything other than Lily. They barged their way to the three, with Peter trailing behind. "Hey. You look different, McKinnon." Sirius purred.

"Glad you noticed." Again, she battered her eyelashes.

"I think I prefer it."

"What a surprise."

"Maybe you should stay like this."

"Maybe I should."

"Only for me though."

"Oh?"

"Wouldn't want anyone else looking at you the way I am." Sirius looked her directly in the eyes and slowly brought his hand behind her back.

"Why would that be?" She said, as he brought her closer to him.

"They might steal you from me." And without hesitation her kissed her. Her hands explored his face, and then his hair. Her friends looked uncomfortable as he drew her away to a corner.

"Uh…so…" Alice tried to find a subject to break the ice. "Remus…are you ok?" Lupin was now contorting with laughter.

"Yes…just…Sirius…so…stupid!" He and James now went into hysterics.

Alice put a finger to Remus' lips and hushed him. "They were made for each other."

"Both clever. Both funny. Both absorbed in themselves. Good point." Remus chortled.

"True." Suddenly their lips were glued to each other and they wouldn't stop. Lily stared in anxiety as her only friend disappeared, and all she was left with was her worst enemy: James Potter.


	14. Together

**Together**

Lily stood there, with James, looking as uninterested as possible. She avoided his gaze and slowly edged away.

"Lily." He called over the loud music. She looked up at him. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, what would be wrong? What would possibly be wrong…" She suddenly started crying. She felt so alone, so worried. Sev…oh Sev. She hadn't seen him since Potions. This wizard, Voldemort he was called, he would target her. Petunia, her own sister, was disgusted with her. Now she was friendless, and stuck with someone she hated.

"Lily?" He stared at her distressed face, and her trembling lips. "Lily, why do you hate me so?"

"I d..d…don't."

"Yes you do." He contradicted her gently. "Every lesson, you look away in disgust. Every time I talk to you, you mumble something about a job to do. You hate me."

"Ok then." She sighed and took deep breaths. "I guess I do."

"I was wondering why you thought that way."

"Oh, only a billion reasons! You, you, you go around hexing people! You are rude to all my friends! You're so arrogant, your head is bigger than the moon! You, you ask me out every day, and I have to suffer all my friends thinking I have a crush on you. You! Of all people." She quietened down and only sobbed gently. "You love me." She said quietly.

"Mmmm…"

"I was wondering why you thought that way." Lily said, using his words.

"Ah, yes. Well, let's just say that I find your very presence uplifting. Your eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen. You make me laugh even when you try to make me cry. You look at everyone in a way that makes me think that you only hate me. You try to look for the good in everyone. Except me."

"I don't all hate you." She whispered. He raised his eyebrow. "I…I feel all jumbled. My best friend, well, you hate him. What am I do? He hates you, he says I should…hex you. But, when I see you, my heart…it does a little jump." She looked at the ground, and then up to his face. He gasped wildly and kissed her. She was excited, and scared, and a mixture of every emotion on the planet. That didn't stop her from kissing him back.

"Lily…" He whispered in her ear, she could feel his lips everywhere, on her face, on her jaw, on her collar. She could feel them on her neck. She remained kissing his lips. His tongue pushed against her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. She relinquished and felt his tongue exploring the contours of the roof. His hands were all over her hair, her face, her neck. She gasped for air but then continued.

"Yes James!" Someone called from across the room. Sirius. Damn.

"Lily! This is so cool!" Alice's voice. They now had an audience.

James' hands continued a little further down and Lily sighed. "You can stop right there." She pulled away and gave him a little smile. She looked around at the faces of her friends. Alice looked pleased, and Marlene just ecstatic. Remus and Sirius were giving James a look saying: _Don't let us keep you_. All four looked dishevelled, but so did Lily.

"Sooo." James said. "A triple date, anybody?"

**Thanks, that's the end! Just reminding you that these characters (etc) don't belong to me, they belong to J. . I will next be writing a story about Lily's summer holidays in her sixth year! xx**


End file.
